


Our Love Is Alive

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Inspired by Lana Del Rey’s TV in Black & White
Relationships: Voltari/Disectus
Kudos: 1





	Our Love Is Alive

——是反派组短打，双向hurt/comfort，灵感来源自Lana Del Rey的《TV in Black & White》这首歌，因为觉得很好代Voltari所以写了。大概是原剧向，毕竟原剧里其实我们也不知道Cuddly Dick究竟怎么处理的Disectus，说不定就是关进监狱里了呢😢

summary：Prison isn't going to keep me from you

“我害怕。”Disectus最后对Voltari这么说道，在一整个晚上的沉默之后。

Voltari没有回答他，坐在床沿上，平日紧绷的脊椎现在很颓唐地塌陷下来。他摘掉了自己的眼饰，正用手不断按摩着自己的眼睛，然后长长地吐出一口气。

“我也害怕。”他坦诚地回答。“我现在有点想跟你发火，但是这说不定是我们最后一次见到彼此了，所以我不打算这么做。”

“你还不如来指责我呢。”Disectus露出一个苦笑：“就像每当我做了什么蠢事时你平常做的那样。天啊，我宁愿我们现在还有机会好好吵上一架。”

“我也这么希望，Disectus。”Voltari抬起头看着他的恋人，他们两个单独相处时都会变得不那么像——他们自己。大部分人根本想象不出来“一个满眼爱意的Disectus”究竟是什么样的，但是Voltari听见Disectus的名字的时候就能够在脑海里听见Disectus把情话耳语般说给自己听的声音。同样，大部分人根本想象不出来“一个害怕的Disectus”究竟是什么样的，但现在这个人就站在Voltari面前。

“Giles替我打探了His Eminence的口风，他很确信地告诉我Cuddly Dick只会把我扔进监狱——然后好好折磨我一段时间。”Disectus试着让自己的声音听上去乐观一些，但Voltari只是疲惫地摇了摇头。

“真的吗，Disectus？都到这个时候了，你还要管Dick叫His Eminence？说出他的名字都让我觉得脏了自己的嘴巴。那个怪物就是个下流的魔鬼，我真想杀了他。”Voltari忿恨地咒骂道。“他居然能这么快就被Negatus说服，我都不敢相信——说真的，看看Negatus，再看看你，为什么Dick会相信Negatus的话？是因为觉得他蠢到没有大脑骗人？”

“好啦。”Disectus反过来安慰Voltari，虽然明天一早就要接受审判的人是他。“答应我，Voltari，不管最后结局怎样——你都不要表现出一点反叛想法。如果Debbie Maddox真的奇迹般地扳倒了Cuddly Dick，会有其他领主朝你私下寻仇的，而我没法在那里保护你，所以。”他坐到Voltari旁边，握住他的手，放在唇边轻轻吻了一下。

Voltari无声地靠在Disectus怀里。“我讨厌这样。”他带了点鼻音，赌气般地说道。“我讨厌你这样跟我说话，好像你会死一样。别这样，Disectus，打起精神来，我需要你活下去，不管是为了我，还是为了你自己。”

Disectus抚摸着Voltari的长发，“我会尽我所能。”他低声说，Voltari在Disectus的侧脸留下一个吻。“我好爱你。”Voltari把Disectus搂得紧了一点：“我们逃跑吧，我不想跟你分开，我们哪怕逃到Debbie Maddox的世界也行，只要能跟你待在一起。”他知道这是个很荒谬的提议，但和Disectus相拥的感觉如此之好，Voltari甚至无法想象没有Disectus自己要如何再继续佯装镇定地为Cuddly Dick工作下去，尤其是当自己想要杀了他的时候。

“我比你能想象到的还要想和你一起逃走。”Disectus叹了口气。“但是我们都知道这不可能。Cuddly Dick有一百种方法来把我们抓回去，而那个时候罪名就彻底落在我们头上了。至于Maddox的世界——Vol，我们对它一无所知，你知道这行不通的。”他有点心疼地看着自己突然变得很不理智的恋人，Voltari向来都是做事更冷静，可以用“不近人情”形容的那个人，现在却因为他开始考虑一些连Disectus都不会考虑的对策。

“我知道。”Voltari的声音很微弱，“我只是——我不想让你走。我不想要这样了，Disectus，我每天都在想这件事。我每天都在想我们曾经拥护的那些制度，我们错得好离谱，而我们却相爱了，我们简直像是一对盲眼爱人。你记得我们一起处决的那个反抗者吗？说话有奇怪但蛮好听的口音的那个？我现在才明白她说的话是什么意思，她说总有一天我们会被这个社会反噬，但是一切都太晚了，现在意识到这件事不能带来任何改变。”

“这本来也算是我们应得的惩罚。”Disectus沉默了一会，这么说道。“我们也曾经分开过一些爱人，我们不是清白的，Voltari，这是我们自作自受。”

“但是我爱你，”Voltari不管不顾地说道：“把我叫成什么罪人都行，我就是很爱你，我就是想和你一直待在一起。为什么惩罚只落到你身上？为什么不惩罚我？我也应该被关进监狱，我也是个叛徒，我想要杀死我们的统治者，因为他夺走了我的爱人。”

“因为如果我们一起被惩罚的话那就不再是个惩罚了。”Disectus温柔地说道，吻了吻Voltari的嘴唇。“Voltari，答应我，明天在法庭上——你不要站起来为我说话。不要冒险，不要让Dick察觉出丝毫端倪。我不知道等待我的究竟是什么，但我知道不管是什么我都不希望你也要经历它。”

整个房间陷入一阵寂静。他们再一次接吻，失去平日的那种热烈与急切，只是安静地、忧郁地交换这个吻，如同交换他们灵魂中对彼此最深刻的爱意。

“答应我。”Voltari低低地说道，嘴唇颤抖起来，“答应我我还能再见到你。”他的手找到了Disectus的，与他十指相扣，Voltari泛红的指节在Disectus的手臂上留下五个迅速消逝的白色痕迹。

“我答应你。”Disectus回答。Voltari于是又把Disectus拉到自己怀里，安抚地轻轻摩挲Disectus的头发与脊背，“不要害怕。”他在Disectus耳旁轻声安慰，把一连串细密的吻顺着Disectus的耳廓印下去。“没有什么好害怕的，他们不知道我们相爱了，他们不知道你不会被这个摧毁的。”

“他们不知道我们的爱万古长青。”

Fin.


End file.
